Head Over Heels? How Cliche!
by emoxakuroku813
Summary: Roxas is part of the Ouran High School Host Club. He has great friends, a lot of money, and is very bright. But what happens when present meets past? Rated T for language. Plz r&r! AU!
1. Prologue

A/N: so, this is a new story of mine. It's from a dream I had, and it was a very good one. It gave me all of the ideas in this story, so I hope ya'll like it! Cuz I am very excited to write it……well, type it.

Now enjoy!!!

* * *

**Prologue**

Roxastransfered to Ouran High School after he was falsely expelled from his old school, Twilight Town High. The story isn't going to be about his new life, but rather of how it all crumbled to pieces. Now don't get me wrong, Roxas has it all, but what if none of it is really what he wants?

Roxas comes from a long line of businessmen. His Father is the owner of the largest company in America; WolfNT. With that said, Roxas was clearly a guy with serious money. Wwhen his Father, Cloud Strife, discovered the reason Roxas was truely expelled from Twilight Town High, he went postal. He sued the school, even though they were only doing their jobs. The three boys who framed our poor lil' Roxy, well, let's just say......they got what they deserved. Roxas' Father decided it would be best if Roxas went to a new school. With the fact that the Strife family being filthy rich, Cloud was able to relocate himself, his wife; Aerith, and Roxas to Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan. He then signed Roxas up to Ouran High School.

Ever since then, Roxas has been educated at the highest level. Thing is, he is also apart of the Host Club. His parents might not be completely thrilled, but they still support their son, no matter what he wants to do. They would never want to see their little Roxas get hurt again. But just as Roxas' life was at its tops, it all sunk deeply in a heart beat. That fateful day was something Roxas and his parents had only dreamed to forget. That was the day Roxas' life went from happy and joyful, to Hell and Hades. That was the day... **THEY **showed up.

* * *

Sorry, tried to make it longer, but didn't really mknow what to put without ruining my thought process. Hope you guys will read the story!

Love ya'll! plz rate and review!

love:

EmoAkuroku813


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's the first chapter! I'm still excited for this one! I really hope ya'll enjoy it as much as I do!

Now enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Roxas, the twins; Hikaru and Kaoru, and Haruhi all sat around at their desks. It went Hikaru, Haruhi, Roxas, then Kaoru. But for now, the twins were infront of the middle two, sitting backwards in the seats infront.

"So, we're still on for shopping today after school, correct?" The three friend's looked at the speaker with smiles. Roxas was everyone's favorite Host Club member. He was gay, but no one cared. He wore a male uniform, but he'd rather wear a female's. With that said, it was easy to tell he was a crossdresser. His girl-like figure and face would tell anyone he was a girl, but he's really not. His fair, short black hair with honeyblond bangs made him all the more attractive. Then there was his big, ocean blue eyes. They were like crystals, only with black dots in the middle.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if the others are comming, though." said Karou, the gentler of the twins. Hikaru was next to speak.

"But either way, us four are all going!"

"Then maybe after, said the female of the four, "we can go out for a bite to eat." All four of them smiled, happy with their plan. Without any of the group realizing it, more and more people gathered inside the classroom. Included in that group were three new faces to the school. That is, they were new to everyone but someone in particular. This particular someone had black hair with blond bangs, and is also in the same classroom. Thing is, he has no idea that they are there.

The three newcomers sat down in the corner of the back of the room. The eldest of the trio of males had a mane of firetruck red hair that went down to his mid back. His eyes were entrancing, for they were cat-like, and green. Under his eyes were two upsideown teardrops that were the color black.

The quieter and more serious looking of the three had slate, black hair, with a tint of blue, that covered his right eye. His eyes were gray with a hint of blue, showing his dark, yet gentle soul.

The last of the trio had dirt-blond hair mullet, with beautiful sea green eyes. His image that he gave off was happy-go-lucky.

Once they were all three seated and comfortable in a desk, they decided to scope out the room. The redhead's eyes just so happend to passover Roxas. It then striked his mind; something familiarly odd. He studied the boy for a minute, then, without taking his eyes off of the boy, asked a question to his companions.

"Hey, does that black haired kid over there look familiar?"

The slate haired boy was first respond. "Yes, he does. Very familiar. If you give me a minute, I mig-."

"That looks like Roxas!" the dirty blond bursted out.

"Hey, you're right, Demyx! That's who he looks like. But..." Axel said. He then went into a thinking coma as Zexion stated,

"We can't say it's him though. Wwe have no proof besides looks."

"I know! Let's tail him to see if he really is Roxas!" exclaimed Axel, punching a fist into the air with victory.

"Axel, you know there's a better, more efficient way to find out." Both the drity blond and redhead looked at their friend.

"What, Zexy?" inquiered Demyx, now intregued.

"We listen for which name he responds to during roll-call." suggested 'Zexy.' "And Demyx, I told you not to call me that."

"Oops, sorry, Zexy!" apologized Demyx, with an anime sweatdrop. This of course only caused Zexion to hit his head with his hand.

"I think I have an easier way." said Axel. With that, he stood up and walked over to Roxas and his gang. But before he had a chance to even speak, the class rep walked in. Each student took their seats, and Axel slumped back to his in defeat. Demyx couldn't help but laugh at Axel's disappointed face. After that, the entire class went silent. The class rep cleared his throat and stoo infront of the room, before the class.

"Today, we have three new students. I see they've already made themselves comfortable. Good. Now for roll call." With that, the class rep began calling off names. "Blair, Zexion?"

"Present." answered Zexion plainly.

"Chakram, Axel?"

"Here." Axel replied, waiting for a certain name to be called. But when our dear Roxas heard those names, he froze, breathing was also stopped. No one was aware until Kaoru looked over and tapped Roxas on the head. Roxas finally regained breathing again, and looked to where Axel and them were sitting. Kaoru gave him a weird look, but Roxas mouthed, 'I'm fine, don't worry.' Kaoru wasn't convinced, but let it go. Roxas looked back at the three , whom were unaware of him at the moment. His heart began beating unbelievably fast. He rembmered the three of them, and felt so pissed off, yet so scared at the same time. He hadn't the slightest idea why they were here, but he had a feeling he would find out sooner or later. He zoomed out of his thoughts when he was nudged in the arm by Haruhi.

"Strife, Roxas?" asked the class rep for a second time.

"O-oh, here." answered Roxas, a little embarassed.

Axel, upon hearing this, immmediatly looked over at the black and blond haired boy, who was now slumped in his seat. As class went on, Axel, Zexion, and Demyx thought of some way to approach Roxas.

At the end of class, Roxas and his friends were out of the classroom firsat because Roxas dragged them out quickly.

Axel sighed. "Oh well, we'll get him soon enough." Wwith that, the three left the classroom, parting ways to other classes. Up until lunch, no one had a class with Roxas. The three got in the lunchline, and got their food. Then they turned to find a table.

All of their eyes fell upon the table Roxas was at.

"Axel, I know what you're thinking." Zexion stated sternly.

"I'm not gonna do it though..." said redhead replied. Both Zexion and Axel began walking to an empty table, then realized Demyx wasn't following. They both turned to find him, and immediatly saw him making his way to Roxas' table. They hurried after him, but by the time they got over there, Demyx was already sitting at the table. Axel saw Roxas' face, and he looked absolutely pertified, not to mention freaked out.

The two approached, and Demyx introduced them to the table. Tamaki, the taller version of Demyx's soul, welcomed them to all take a seat. But Roxas only started to freak out even more. He didn't know what to do.

After they were seated, Roxas felt like he was bdeing watched. As he detected, he was being watched. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Axel staring at him, as if he was trying to tell him something. But Roxas decided it was all apart of an elborate scheme to ruin his life again. But he did know one thing for sure, he wasn't going to be around them right now.

With that, he stood up. "I forgot something in my last class. Then I'm going to go on to my next class. See you guys later." The table of people watched as Roxas walked (more like scurried) away, out of the cafeteria. The twins were next to leave, sensing something was wrong with Roxas.

"We have forgotten something as well. Buh-bye!" the twins said in unison. The two then departed from the group, leaving the same way Roxas had.

Tamaki was next to speak. "Well, lunch is nearly over, so why don't the three of you come by the Third Music Room after school? Then we can talk and get to know eachother.

The three of them exchanged looks, then all but Zexion smiled. Zexion was the one to answer, however. "We would love to join you and your friends."

"Yay! More friends to the Host Club!" Chirped the small blond, eventhough he was the eldest.

Before Axel or his compainions had time to reply, the bell rang.

Tamaki and his group all bid good-day to Axel and his friends. Then they all filed out of the cafeteria along with their fellow classmates. The three males shortly followed, going to their next class.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so, hope it's not too bad, was going to be longer, but it was kinda a bad place to stop, so I stopped here. Plz don't b mad it isn't longer! I' m not a long typer type, so......ya.

So, yup, hope ya'll liked it!

plz r&r! it helps me update faster!

love ya'll! buh-bye for now!!

love:

emoakuroku813


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so here's chapter 2! Sorry, it's been hard to type recently, had high school crap to do. But it's over now, and delays will be happening on a fact that school started for mealready. But hopefully on weekends I will be able to update my stories.

But I really do hope all of you will stick with me and give me ideas and chit like that. Soooooo ya.....

Now......on with the story......

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the day went by, and the three met back up. "So, do we go to the Third Music Room? I mean, the little blond kid said 'Host Club.' As in, Strip Club, but with guys!! " Violently whispered Axel, freaking out.

"Axel, a Host Club isn't technically a Strip Club! It's a place where men make women feel special, and well, loved." Zexion stated.

"Ooooooh.....I SO knew that!" Exclaimed Axel, face red with embarassment.

"Of course you did...." Muttered Zexion. The trio made there way to the Third Music Room, and knocked on the door. The doors opened into the room, and pink flower petals flew out at them, along with a very bright light. To their blinded eyes, they were able to make out a line of people on eithr side of the doors that had been opened.

To the groups left were Hikaru, Honey, and Mori. To their right; Kaoru, Haruhi, and Kyoya. In the back middle of the lines, there was Tamaki.

"Welcome, new friends! And welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!" Happily exclaimed Tamaki. The doors behind the three closed, and everyone gathered around Tamaki. All of them wore waiter's outfits that were black and white.

"I understand we didn't get to a name basis, so shall we start the introductions?" The black haired, galsses wearing Host stated. He pointed to the twins. "They are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Next, he pointed to the blond and tall black haired pair. "The blond is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, also known as Honey. His companion is Takashi Morinozuka, A.K.A, Mori.' Then came the feminine looking male. "This is Haruhi Fujioka. And then there is myself, Kyoya Ootori." He then moved his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. Then there was a noise from behind Kyoya. "Oh, and that crying you hear, " He pointed to the imaginary corner of a sobbing blond, " is from Tamaki Suoh, the overdramatic Queen." With that said, Tamaki was back to all smiles, ignoring the last comment. Kyoya then continued. "And your names are? Just in case one of didn't have any classes with any of you."

Axel was the one to talk. "Well, I'm Axel Chakram, that's Zexion Blair, and he's Demyx Waters. It's cool to meet all of you."

"There is one more of us....But he seems to be missing...." stated Tamaki, looking around, along with the twins.

"Found him." Said both twins in unison, walking over to the couch and pulling up a black and blonde haired blond, also in a waiters outfit.

"Ah, here he is. What were you doing hiding?" Questioned Tamaki.

"I was...Uhhh... looking for my...earing! Yeah, earing....But um, I just found it!" The black and blonde haired male said, shakily.

Everyone looked at him in disbelief, no one was buying it. "This is Roxas Strife, the newest addition to the Host Club." Kyoya finally finished.

Axel's eyes met Roxas' and neither could look away. Well, not until Roxas gave an excuse why he should leave. "Shouldn't we get going to go shopping soon?"

"Hmmm...Roxas has a point." Started Haruhi.

"I've got a great idea! Let's bring along our new friends! We can show them around Bunkyo!" Exclaimed Honey, all with smiles, now on Mori's shoulders. Roxas just about died. He was going to suffer shoppin with his **WORST ENEMIES!**

--------

Roxas just about died. He was about to go shopping with the people who ruined his old life! But, he had no excuse to get out of it at this point.

"We'd love to go shopping!" Squealed Demyx, smiling brightly.

"Good!" Smiley Tamaki replied. "Just let all of us change into our normal clothes, and then we can leave."

The three friends sat on one of the couches, waiting for the Host Club to dress. Roxas and the twins were first to be done. Axel and the other two stood up and walked over to the trio. Roxas stood in between his friends. In other words, he was protecting himself from Axel and his friends. Compared to the twins, Roxas was a midget. That said, it was safe to say Roxas was short. What Axel noticed most, was how cute and adorable Roxas looked in his clothes; skinny, black jeans, with a short sleeved L Death Note shirt. His shoes were black and white checkered converses.

Axel couldnt help but say to himself, 'Damn! He's gorgeous!' His eyes wondered up and down Roxas' body, until he laid eyes on the shorter male's eyes. They mesmerized the redhead, and popped with the eyeliner and mascera. Axel could have sworn he was looking at an angel.

He was lost on his own little world, until he was thumped on the back of the head by Zexion.

"Huh? Oh, sorry... Spaced out for a minute there." Axel apologized, looking away from Roxas after a few more seconds. He looked around, seeing as though everyone else was ready now. "So, are we all ready to go then?"

"Yeah, I think so." Replied Tamaki.

With that, they all exited the Third Music Room. They all walked down the stairs, exited the school, and got into a long, black, stretch limo. Inside, everyone sat down in a seat. As fate would have it, Roxas was stuck next to Axel, but to his right was Honey. He could feel himself dying on the inisde. How in the world was he going to survive shopping with them, if he wasn't even going to be able to survive ridding in a limo with them?!

The limo began moving away form the school, and made its way to the mall.

"Hey, Roxas? Remember what tonight is?" Hikaru asked, curious of the answer, while everyone else of the Host Club smirked.

"Uhhh...... No?" Roxas replied, confused.

"It's Friday night..... Remember what we do every Friday night?" Haruhi questioned.

"Yeah....Oh crap! Are you serious?! Why couldn't you guys have reminded me about this earlier?!" Roxas exclaimed, sinking down into his seat, hitting himself in the head with his hand. He glared over at his friends, as they all continued to smirk at him. All except Mori, of course.

"Because we're all bastards to you." Said Kyoya, smirking even more, and everyone laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely it, Kyo. But seriosuly, is it really MY turn?!" Roxas asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it is. And maybe our new friends would care to take part in it?" Tamaki asked, looking over at Axel.

"We would love too! Only.....what is it that were agreeing too?" Demyx asked, looking at Tamaki.

"Well, you see, every Friday, we go over to someone's house and we all have, well, a slumberparty!" Tamaki expressed his emotions of happiness through his facial expressions. His eyes sparkled and his mouth was in a wide, beautifully charming smile.

"Well, we don't have anything else going on tonight or tomorrow so I don't see why we shouldn't." Zexion said, while Axel tried to hide a smile. He knew exactly where Zexion was going with all of this. And he loved it.

Roxas went pale, and his eyes widened at hearing this. He has barely been with them for an hour, and now, he was going to die shopping, and be eaten alive that night. How could it get ANY worse?!

The group of friends eventually ended up at the mall, and everyone piled out. The limo driver was dismissed and they all walked into the mall.

"So, which store first, guys?" Tamaki asked, all excieted.

"I'm not sure, why don't we just do some window shopping?" Roxas suggested. He didn't want to be a party pooper, so he had to put up ideas.

"I love that idea, Roxy!" Honey commented, and took Roxas' hand, and they both started walking forward.

Thie first store they ended up hitting was Hot Topic. Everyone loved that store because they had the neatest clothes. Roxas especially loved their tight fit clothing. After Hot Topic, they hit Charlotte Rousse for Haruhi, Spencers, Khol's, JCPenny, and last but not least, Journey's. After about five hours of shopping, they had about twenty bags in all, they called back a limo. They put in all of thier bags in the back trunk, then headed off to the Cheesecake Factory for dinner. Once there, everyone ordered, and there was small talk. Roxas sat between the twins with Axel across from him. Roxas glared at him the entire dinner.

Once everyone had finished eating, they ordered dessert, and then they all left.

About nine o'clock did they get to Roxas' house. Not only was Roxas worried, but now he had to explain to his parents why his worst enemies were going to be inside his house.

Now how the hell was he supposed to do that?!

* * *

A/N: Okay, so here's chapter 2!!!!! i was having trouble where to stop this one so sorry if its abrupt.......yeah.......

so, plz r&r!!!!!! it is vry much appreciated!!!!!

Love:

EmoAkuroku813


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** OMIGAWD. I feel terrible about how long it has been since I've updated ANY of my stories. .! *Cries in a corner like Tamaki would*

_An hour or so later…_

Alright, I'm good. Wait… *pause*… Yeah, I'm good. Anyways, I really hope this chapter will make up for this long wait. I'm going to try and make the chapter as long as I can.

So without further randomness, here is the next chapter! This one will give you guys a little insight to what actually happened the year prior...

**Chapter 3**

"Mom? Dad? I'm home. I have the gang over for the night, just so you guys know." Roxas returned from the den off to the left of the foyer.

"Roxas? Welcome home dear. How was your day at scho-?" Aerith emerged from the den, but stopped abruptly as her eyes befell on three faces she knew all too well. "O-oh. I was unaware that, uhm… Dear, might you come say hello to your Father? His day has been rather rough. Your friends know where you're, uhm, room is, correct?"

The twins made their way to the stair case, and the others followed suit. Axel turned to see the mahogany den doors close. Zexion and Demyx exchanged worried looks.

"Just keep cool, kay? We aren't here to cause problems." Axel took a long breath. "If they get any reason to kick us out, we will never be able to apologize."

"Axel, we all know it is going to be a difficult operation to pull off, and it will definitely take a long time. We need to advance into it all slowly. So… DON'T SCREW IT UP!" Zexion glared at his friends, burning the last sentence into their minds.

The redhead and dirty blond both mumbled, "Alright." Zexion was going to make sure he watched them like a hawk.

"Oh jeez. I think we lost the others… What a great start." Axel ran a hand through his hair, and turned to look at where they were; the landing of the grand staircase.

"Uhm, is there a reason the three of you are just stopped on the landing?" The trio turned to face the source of the low growl. "You already screwed up my life once, haven't you? What could you possibly gain by causing issues with me again?"

"Roxas, we-" Axel tried to begin his defense, but Roxas cut him off.

"I don't care what you have to say. Wasn't destroying my life once enough for you all? Or is it that you guys are so sick minded that you have to make sure it gets worse? And how did you even find out where I moved to?"

"Roxas, please just hear us out." Zexion tried to reason with the black haired male. "We don't want to do anything to you."

Roxas sighed. "Why should I ever believe anything you say?" He glared daggers into Zexion's eyes, hoping that something might actually kill him on the spot if he concentrated hard enough. The black haired male was not interested in anything these lowlifes had to say.

Demyx was the next to speak. "You should believe us because we are being honest." The mullet blonde stepped in front of Roxas, blocking his way. "I hate to change from my sweet lil' ol' self, but we just want to talk." Axel gave a concerned look at Demyx, who would not normally announce something so serious. Zexion, obviously noticing as well, placed a hand onto Demyx's shoulder.

Roxas huffed. He had had enough of their little game. He was not the least bit amused with the three, but he knew better than to start a blood battle with the Host Club in company. The black haired male leaned forward, his eyes burning with rage. "If _any _of you even _try _something funny, God help you, you will _all _find yourselves knee deep in cement. And I will come at you all with a steam roller. Am I clear?" The trio nodded, each of them fully aware he was not joking. "Good."

With that threat thinning the air, Roxas maneuvered around Demyx, making his way up the remaining stairs. Without a glance back, he mumbled, "This way." Zexion and Demyx made their way up behind him, while the third stayed put.

Axel knew that what they did to Roxas a year ago was terrible, but was he really that hurt that he wouldn't even listen to an apology? Axel was sorry, and it killed him to know Roxas didn't care what he had to say. But, could he really blame him? It was all Axel's fault. All of it.

**_Flashback_**

_"Roxas, you can't chicken out NOW! We are almost all set to go!" The redhead hollered to his friend._

_"Axel, I really can't see this ending well in the least bit..." Roxas protested. _

_Roxas, Axel, Zexion, and Demyx were all standing in front of the entrance to an old amusement park that had long since been shut down. The group was waiting on two late comers; Riku and Sora. _

_"Don't worry, Rox, nothing will happen. We just want to go in and see what happens. Reno and Zack should already be set up with the stuff, and they know what they're doing." Axel did his best to keep his friend from changing his mind._

_Gunshot._

_Screaming. _

_Blood._

_More shots._

_Crying._

_Sirens._

_**End Flashback**  
_

"Ax? Are you coming?" Axel whipped his head around, and nodded. He sighed, taking a deep breath. He joined Demyx's side, and the three followed Roxas to his room.

"Roxas, what happened? Did you get lost in your own home?" Honey pranced over to said male, looking up at him in pure curiosity.

"Something like that… But that doesn't matter." Roxas walked over to his couch and fell down onto it, landing in between the twins.

The trio looked at their current surroundings. The room was huge! There was a large king bed against the wall with black and white sheets, a large TV sitting room, which was currently occupied by the others, complete with two large curving red leather couches that faced each other, a large coffee table residing in the middle, and a rather large plasma flat screen on the wall. The walls around them also seemed to hold white paint, but with splatter marks all over. None of them could help but stand in awe, taking in the expensive furnishings.

"There's plenty of room to sit, gentlemen. We don't bite. Please, sit and enjoy yourselves." Tamaki motioned the three to have a seat with the rest of the group. They quickly hurried over, all taking a seat on the couches in whatever spot they could find.

"So, Roxas, what do we have to watch tonight?" Kyoya inquired, pushing his glasses back in place.

"Well, that all depends. What sort of genre is everyone interested in watching tonight? I have horror, action, Disney, mystery, slasher…"

"They should make a horror movie that has action, mystery, and a killer!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Wait, what about the Disney part?" Haruhi asked.

"Obviously Beast can try to kill Belle." Kaoru answered. The group laughed.

"I think we should all take a vote," said Tamaki. "You may raise your hand twice. Horror?" Everyone, except Honey, raised their hands. "Well, I suppose that settles it. Horror it is!"

Roxas pressed the remote, pulling up his list of movies under 'horror.' "Now, which movie do we want to watch?"

"Anything that we haven't seen before." Haruhi said.

"We should watch the scariest one we can find," jumped the twins in unison.

"The Woman in Black seems to fit the new, but from what I've heard, it isn't that scary (A/N: It really wasn't scary at all…). We can start it and see how it goes. If we all hate it, we can find another. Does that sound alright with everyone?" Everyone in the room nodded in reply to Roxas. The black haired male then proceeded to press the play button, starting the movie. As the movie began, Axel noticed a change in the lights. They gradually dimmed, as if they were in a theater. He couldn't help but admire it.

-Halfway Through the Movie-

"OHMYFREAKINGGOSH! T-T-T-TUUUUUUUURN. IT. OFFFFFFFF!" Honey screamed, clinging onto Mori for his dear life, tears welling up in his eyes.

"HONEY! Calm down! It is _NOT _that scary." Haruhi attempted to calm down her friend, but Honey was just too stubborn.

"IMIGHTJUSTDIEIFWEDON'TTURNITOFFRIGHTTHISSECOND!" Honey continued to scream bloody murder into Mori's ear. Mori, being the silent person he is, did something that should have been expected from Honey's behavior. He stood up, set Honey back down, and proceeded over to Roxas. Mori grabbed the remote and turned off the movie. The moment the screen went black, Honey settled and was back to all smiles. Mori ruffled his hair, and sat back down.

"Well, that was highly effective. On account the movie was not satisfactory, what shall we do now?" Roxas looked at the gang, waiting for some response.

The twins shot up from their spots and looked at each other before simultaneously shouting, "BOWLING!"

Roxas smiled lightly. "If everyone else is alright with it, then alright. But..." He turned to look at the twins. "No destroying the lanes again! My father was not happy paying those repairs!"

The Host Club members all laughed at being reminded of that outrageous incident. The twins just smiled sheepishly, nodding their heads quickly at Roxas. The 'party' migrated down the grand staircase, crossed a few hallways, and found themselves walking down another staircase. The entire three minute walk left Axel, Zexion, and Demyx to see various paintings, pictures, decor, and antiques that were scattered throughout the mansion. When they walked into their destination, the three were highly unprepared for what they saw. Inside the room were four bowling lanes, two large holders of bowling balls (all nicely polished), and a counter along the wall to their left that looked like a concession stand. Behind the counter was a large refrigerator, nacho machine, popcorn machine, soda dispenser, slushy machine, and a rather large rack of various junk foods. Axel and Demyx automatically started to drool.

The group split in half; The twins, Haruhi, and Roxas on one lane, and Honey, Mori, Tamaki, and Kyoya on another. The trio looked at each other. The way they saw it, they had three options; split up to different teams, all join one, or sit out.

"Demyx! Zexion! The two of you can join us, and Axel, why don't you join Roxas' group? We can't fit you on our score board." Tamaki obviously wasn't going to let them argue with his 'suggestion.' Roxas, of course, did not agree with this, but he had to cope somehow. He did not want to be a killjoy to his friends, despite the terrible feeling that was growing ever so larger by the hour. Axel walked over to Roxas' lane, taking a seat as far from Roxas as he could. He did his best to avoid eye contact, but the boys attractiveness was very hard to resist.

"Alright, guys! Time to bowl!" The group began their games, creating a highly competitive atmosphere, even between the two separate groups of bowlers. After three full hours had passed in a blink of an eye, soda bottles, empty chip bags, half eaten popcorn holders, crumbs of nachos, slushy stains, and candy wrappers littered the bowling alley. Roxas looked around the alley, not caring how destroyed it was. He had forgotten every worry and concern he had had during the day. The only thing on the black haired male's mind at this moment was about the groups sleeping arrangements.

"Hey! I think we should all go back to my room and figure out where we are all sleeping. We can decide what to do after that is settled." Nodding in agreement with their host, the gaggle of teens made their way back to Roxas' large room, all yawning in exhaustion. Once in his room, sleeping bags were laid out, pajamas were put on, and eyes began to close. No more than ten minutes later, only two members were awake.

One certain redhead was thinking about ways he could apologize to Roxas, playing out scenarios in his head. None of them seemed to be good enough.

On the other side of the room, Roxas sat in his bed, deep in thought. Despite his hatred towards the three extras, he never would have guessed things would have gone as well as they did. _'Don't let them fool you! They are probably acting nice to get close and snap you like a twig!' _His inner self screamed at his head, but he couldn't help but wonder... Is that really their reason?

* * *

**A/N: **OH THANK GOD IT'S DONE. Sorry if it's short... I was running out of things to do here... But hey, now maybe things can go smoother between the life wreckers and the torn teen. Or... maybe things will get worse. Only time will tell!

Now, WHAT HAPPENED AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK? DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNNN

Anyways, thanks for keeping with it! I promise to move faster with these updates. ^^

~EmoAkuroku813


End file.
